My First Love
by rosslynchR5loverforever
Summary: When Ryder first sees Holly its love at first sight. Will they stay together. Will there first love be his last? Also will Mel and Joe be starting a relationship and will Lennox and Zander be starting something new. Ryder/Holly, Mel/Joe ,Lennox/Zander,Joe/Ryder too.
1. I Really Like Her

**_Hi guys this is my first Melissa and Joey. It is mainly about Ryder and how he meets the love if his life and much more. There is also some Melissa/Joey and Lennox/Zander. And feel free to suggust things,or give tips. Please review._**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Melissa and Joey if I did I would not be writing this and would be swimming in my mansion._**

**_Chapter1: I Really Like her_**

**_Ryder P.o.v _**

_**Yesterday, I saw her for the first time. She is so pretty,popular,smart.I really like her.I want to ask her out I just dont know how.**_

_**Her name is Holly.I found that out once the teacher annoced her name in Social Studies. She just came here yesterday and is already popular.I wonder if she even knows who I am. She probally doesn't. But, when I droped my book in Social Studies she picked it didn't pick up anyone elses books what am I thinking she doesn't even know who I am.**_

_**Maybe I'll ask Joe for advice. He always gets girls to go out with him and his huge ego. Yhea that's what I'll do I'll ask him for help to get Holly to go out with me. **_

**_Holly P.o.v_**

**_Yesterday,I saw him. His name is Ryder. He was different from the other guys I dated. He was tall,and cute yhea like the others. But the way he looked at me was different. He looked at me like I was the only thing in the world. He looked like he wanted me. Which works out because I want him to. Sure he may not be as popular as me but,I don't care. _**

**_I want one date with him. To see if he is the kind of guy I think he is. I hope he asks me out. I know I haven't even spoken to him yet but so far I'm using this one word to discribe him special. _**

**_I hope I'm right. I hope he likes me. I hope he asks me out._**

**_Ryders P.o.v_**

**_I'm home from school now and I walk into the kitchen to talk to Joe alone but I find Lennox,and Aunt Mel there to. _**

**_"Hey guys" I say_**

**_"Who is she" Lennox says_**

**_"What-How did you know" I say_**

**_"Because of your smile" Lennox says_**

**_"Aww does my nephew have a crush" Aunt Mel says_**

**_"Her name is Holly"I say "Holly Reback"_**

**_"Wait is she like my height and has blonde hair" Lennox says_**

**_"With icy blue eyes and a great smile" I say_**

**_"Oh he's falling hard" Joe says_**

**_" Oh her sister is in my english class" Lennox says_**

**_"Aww I just can't believe my baby nephew has a crush" Aunt Mel says_**

**_"Ok well I'm going over Zanders house have fun" Lennox says_**

**_"No funny bussiness" Joe says_**

**_"Ok"Lennox says not listening_**

**_"I mean it" Joe says_**

**_"Ok well you guys can talk about girls I'll be shopping for a new dress"Aunt Mel says leaving_**

**_"Ok now that there gone I have to ask you something"I say_**

**_"Anything buddy"Joe says_**

**_"Can you help me ask Holly out"I say_**

**_"Sure"Joe says_**

**_"Just go up to her and be yourself"Joe says_**

**_"Okay"I say_**

**_The next day..._**

**_Ryders P.o.v_**

**_I walk up to her at lunch and when she sees me she smiles.I sit next to her._**

**_"Umm Holly would you maybe like to go out sometime"I say_**

**_"I would love to"Holly says_**

**_"Great"I say_**

**_"Wanna come over and study and later we can go out tommorow"I say_**

**_"I would love to" Holly says_**

**_"Okay I'll see you than"I say_**

**_Hollys P.o.v _**

**_When he asked me out I as so happy. He just seems so sweet. So nice. I just wanna kiss him so badly._**

**_Now I need to figure out what I'm gonna wear. I can't wait._**

**_Ryders P.o.v_**

**_I run into the house so happy._**

**_"Joe,Joe she said yes"I say_**

**_"I knew she would "Joe says_**

**_"Really"I say_**

**_"Nope had no idea"Joe says_**

**_"Well she be over here tommorow and were gonna study than go out to dinner"I say_**

**_"Sounds perfect"Joe says_**

**_Please review guys.I'll post the next chapter soon. I just love Melissa and Joey. But I'm in love with Ryder. Also sorry this was kinda short._**


	2. The First Date

_**Hey guys here is my second chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Melissa and Joey or anything else that's not mine.**_

_**Chapter 2: First Date**_

* * *

_**Ryders P.o.v**_

_**I walk up to Holly after school and say "Hey you change your mind about our date"**_

_**"No way" Holly says**_

_**I laugh and think maybe she does like me. Maybe for once in my life I found someone who likes me. Maybe I found someone who won't leave like my Dad did. Or go to jail like my Mom. I mean there is always Aunt Mel,Joe,and even Lennox who was always there. But I mean someone for me. Like Lennox has Zander. And even though they are to stuborn to admit it Aunt Mel has Joe,and Joe has Aunt Mel.**_

* * *

_**As we walk into my house I turn to Holly and say"Don't mind my..em how do I put this different family"**_

_**She laughs and says "Challenge acepted"**_

_**As we walk in Aunt Mel is coming downstairs and says "Oh hi you must Holly"**_

_**"Hi your Ryders Mom right"Holly says**_

_**"No Holly this is my Aunt Mel. She takes care of my sister Lennox and I. Because my Moms in jail and my Dad is on the run. But anyway she is like a Mom to us."I say**_

**_Holly looks at me again. I feel like she can understand me. She has that look in her eyes the look of pain,like she's trying to picture being me._**

**_"Well its very nice to meet you Ms-"Holly starts to say_**

**_"Oh call me Mel"Aunt Mel says_**

**_"Okay nice to meet you Mel" Holly says_**

**_I wisper in Hollys ear "I told you I have a different life"_**

**_"Your not different you special"Holly says_**

**_"Thanks"I say smiling_**

**_"Ok ready to meet the rest of the family"I say_**

**_"Sure"Holly says_**

**_We walk into the kitchen and I see Joe cooking and Lennox on her computer._**

**_Holly walks over to Lennox and says"Hi your Ryders sister right"_**

**_"Right the names Lennox and your Holly right"Lennox says_**

**_"Correct"Holly says_**

**_"Um Holly this is Joe"I say_**

**_"Oh are you like Ryders uncle"Holly says_**

**_"No he just likes living here"I say_**

_**Everyone laughs but Joe "Haha very funny"Joe says**_

_**"You must be Holly ive heard so much about you"Joe says**_

_**"Aww wait good or bad"Holly asks**_

_**"Good oh very good"Joe says**_

_**"Aww thanks Ryder"Holly says**_

_**"Your welcome"I say.**_

_**"Okay well were gonna study for a bit and than go somewhere"I say**_

_**"Where?"Holly asks**_

_**"Its a surprise" I say**_

_**"Fine but I'm warning you I'm gonna be bugging you about where were going"Holly says**_

_**"Accepted"I say**_

* * *

**_Joes P.o.v _**

**_Mel,Lennox,and I were all sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. Talking like were do everynight but we were missing our conversation starter Ryder._**

**_"So Holly seems really sweet"Mel says speaking up_**

**_"I know right what does she see in Ryder she is smart,pretty,popular"Lennox says_**

**_I saw the way Holly looked at Ryder and I could tell that she liked him ALOT. Why though. Maybe there is more to Ryder than eveeyone thinks. Maybe Ryder isn't telling his who story._**

**_"Maybe she really likes him"I say_**

**_"Maybe" They both say and then start laughing _**

**_I give them the Joe Longo look and they stop knowing its wrong to talk bad about Ryder. Ahh I love Joe Longo._**

* * *

**_Hollys P.o.v_**

**_Ryder drives me into town and we arrive at a karoke club. I am so excited because I love to sing. Maybe Ryder will sing with me. Ok I said maybe. My dad owns a record lable so maybe one day I'll do it for a living._**

**_"Oh can we sing"I ask Ryder_**

**_"Sure"Ryde says_**

**_"But I'm warning you I'm not the best"Ryder says_**

"_**Okay even better I'll have someone recored it"I say**_

_**"Great"Ryder says and we both start laughing**_

* * *

_**After eating some pizza we decide were gonna sing.**_

_**We walk over to this of songs for duets and one stands out I pick Overboard by Justin Bieber**_

_**Ok now we got Holly Reback and Ryder Scalon singing Overboard.**_

Holly:

It feels like we've been out at sea, oh,

So back and forth that's how it seems,  
And when I wanna talk you say to me  
That if it's meant to be it will be.

Whoa-oh-oh

So crazy is this thing we call love,  
And now that we've got it, we just can't give up  
I'm reaching out for you,  
Get me out here in the water and I...

Ryder walks on stage and sings

I'm overboard  
And I need your love to pull me up  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love,  
So throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver.

**I think in my head he said he was bad but is voice is amazing just amazing. Good thing this is being recorded.**

Life saver, oh life saver  
My life saver  
Life saver, oh life saver  
Whoa.

Never understood you when you'd say,  
You wanted me to meet you halfway,  
Oh, I felt like I was doing my part,  
You kept thinking you were coming up short  
It's funny how things change cause now I see, oh,

So crazy is this thing we call love,  
And now that we've got it we just can't give up  
I'm reaching out for you,  
Got me out here in the water and I...

Both (Holly and Ryder

I'm overboard (overboard)  
And I need your love to pull me up  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much (it's too much)  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love,  
So throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver.

Oh, it's supposed to be some give and take, I know,  
But you're only taking and not giving anymore.  
So what do I do? (so what do I do)  
Cause I still love you (still love you baby),  
And you're the only one who can save me.

I'm overboard  
And I need your love to pull me up (pull me up)  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much (it's too much)  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love,  
So throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver.

Life saver, oh life saver  
My life saver  
Life saver, oh life saver  
Whoa.

Life saver, oh life saver  
My life saver  
Life saver, oh life saver  
Yeah.

**"You lied to me"I say**

**"About what"Ryder asks**

**"Being an amazing singer"I say**

**"I'm not that great"Ryder says**

**"You were amazing and better than me and my dad owns a recored company"I say**

**"Okay but just to let you know I suck at singing"Ryder says**

**"Fine I'll just have to prove you don't"I say thinking of a way of people knowing how great Ryder is after all it won't be to hard I am the daugther of the man who owns the e biggest record company in the world.**

**"Okay"Ryder says**


	3. The First Kiss

_This** is just a fill in chapter so very short. Review please. Thanks**_

_**-Gina N**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Melissa and Joey or anything else that's not mine.**_

* * *

_**Last time...**_

_**Hollys P.o.v**_

**You lied to me"I say**

**"About what"Ryder asks**

**"Being an amazing singer"I say**

**"I'm not that great"Ryder says**

**"You were amazing and better than me and my dad owns a recored company"I say**

**"Okay but just to let you know I suck at singing"Ryder says**

**"Fine I'll just have to prove you don't"I say thinking of a way of people knowing how great Ryder is after all it won't be to hard I am the daugther of the man who owns the e biggest record company in the world.**

**"Okay"Ryder says**

* * *

_**Now...**_

_**Chapter 3: The First Kiss**_

_**Mel P.o.v**_

_**Its 11:30. I wonder where Ryder took Holly. He said it was a suprise. He also said "Aunt Mel has a big mouth Joe"**_

_** Speaking of Joe. I walked in on him doing push ups a minute ago. Wow he has nice abbs. Wait what did I just say? I really can't like Joe. I mean it would be kinda weired if we started going out. He has lived here for 2 years. The kids don't need him anymore. Lennox is going to collage soon and Ryder soon after. **_

_**I mean why is he really still here Mel. I think. Then I come up with an answer. He is here to cook and clean. **_

_**I glance at the clock. 11:37. Wow I've been thinking for over 7 minutes. Dam I'm smart. Really Mel Burke for President. That's what I'm doing next. Oh wait I can't run for President. I don't have enogh time in my sedual for that.**_

* * *

_**Ryders P.o.v**_

_**Im driving Holly home when she tells me to park the car on the street and let's walk home and I say sure.**_

_**"So Holly tell me about yourself" I say**_

**_"Well I'm from Massacusetts"Holly says_**

**_"Cool"I say_**

**_"Oh I like the colors blue,pink,yellow,and black"Holly says_**

**_"I love music. I've always wanted my dad to sign me but I guess its agenst the rules that you can't be related to who signs you."Holly says_**

**_"That sucks"I say_**

**_"Well I'll get signed someday maybe"Holly says_**

**_"I'm sure you will"I say_**

**_"Oh I hate romantic movies"Holly says_**

**_"Oh me too"I say_**

**_She laughs and says "that's the one this me and almost every guy has in commun..well I mean if he's not gay"_**

**_This time I'm the the laughing. "Well I saw a movie called A Walk To Remember. It was pretty good. Well let's just I almost cried near the end"I say and Holly starts laughing_**

**_"What about your family you kinda already know about mine"I say_**

**_"My mom she died when I was 8 and my father rased me"Holly says_**

**_"I'm so sorry"I say feeling bad I asked_**

**_"Thanks okay I've had time to get used to that she is with the angels now with god protecting her with his life"Holly says_**

**_"Sometimes I wish my Mom and Dad never made the choices they did and were still here"I say_**

**_"I know but sometimes people make mistakes"Holly says_**

**_"True but come on this scandel they were in costed Joe like all his money which was ALOT and his Porsh...TWICE"I say_**

**_"Wow"Holly says_**

**_"Hey Ryder"Holly says_**

**_"Yes"Ryder says turning around and before he knew it their lips were somehow connected. This kiss was different from other girls he kissed. I feel like I understand Holly and she understands me. It was just magical._**

_**"Hey"Holly says And kisses me again and I feel more sparks.**_

_**When we break apart we catch a breath and I say "is this your house"**_

_**"Yes and thank you for the wonderful evening. Here take my number... She grabs a marker from her purse and writes 978-210-0594 on my arm.**_

_**"Call me cutie"Holly says**_

_**"I will"I say**_

* * *

**_Hollys P.o.v_**

**_I felt the magic when we kissed and I'm pretty dam sure he felt it to. I really like him. He's so sweet and nice and kind. Hot,tall,hot. I wonder why he isn't that popular. Oh who cares if he's popular. He is just him and that's why Iike him._**

**_I just hope he is prepared for what might happen when he gets home. I did something that might change his life for better. People know me and owe me favors. And let's just say Ryder and I might be on tv tonight._**

* * *

**_Lennox P.o.v_**

**_I'm sitting here watching tv when I hear something on tv that catches my attention. Aunt Mel Joe get in here. the come in and hear what I hear and we sit in shock together._**

"So Maria what do you think of George from Georges Lables daughter singing a duet with her boyfriend Ryder Scanlon tonight at a local club"Trisha from the news said

"Omg they were great and do we have a new star in progress her super cute boyfriend Ryder is an amazing singer check out this video,cause once you see it you'll all want a Ryder Scanlon Cd"Maria says

"Oh and singing isn't the only thing Ryder likes doing we caught him kissing Holly a few hours later while walking home together"Trisha says

"Aww so sweet"Maria says

"Well here's the video"Trisha says

_**Once the video is over Joe says "Dam Ryders good at singing"**_

_**"He might be more famous than me now"Aunt Mel says**_

_**"Dams right my brother can sing"I say**_

_**"At least he used the walk her home and kiss her Joe move"Joe says**_

_**"Wow"we all say again**_

_**"Wow what" Ryder says coming in**_

**_"Ryder watch this"I say_**

**_"Okay"Ryder says_**

**_Once he sees himself on the news he says "she actually called the news"_**

**_"Emm yes"Joe says_**

**_"Oh btw when you become rich from being a pop star remember your loving Nanny Joe"Joe says_**

**_"What are you talking about I don't want to be a singer no matter how hot or good at singing I am"Ryder says_**

_**"I'm Ryder your amazing you should meet with some labels"Aunt Mel says**_

_**"Oh and nice move your kiss was on the news"Joe says**_

_**"Omg are they ever gonna leave me alone now"Ryder says**_

_**"I don't want to be a singer"Ryder says**_

_**"Ok"They say**_

_**"Goodnight everyone"Ryder says**_

**_"He is best at what he dosnt want to do smooth move Ryder that was my one shot at becoming rich again..I mean his shot at becoming rich"Joe says_**

* * *

**_Hey guys I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW thanks! _**

**_Also I need a couple ways to put Mel and Joe together so any suggestions. Thanks!_**


	4. Its Official

_**Hey guys. I'm sorry its been about two weeks almost. I'll try and update twice this week. Well here's the next chapter and review please.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Melissa and Joey or any charracters in the show**_

* * *

**_Last time..._**

**_Lennox P.o.v_**

**_I'm sitting here watching tv when I hear something on tv that catches my attention. Aunt Mel Joe get in here. the come in and hear what I hear and we sit in shock together._**

"So Maria what do you think of George from Georges Lables daughter singing a duet with her boyfriend Ryder Scanlon tonight at a local club"Trisha from the news said

"Omg they were great and do we have a new star in progress her super cute boyfriend Ryder is an amazing singer check out this video,cause once you see it you'll all want a Ryder Scanlon Cd"Maria says

"Oh and singing isn't the only thing Ryder likes doing we caught him kissing Holly a few hours later while walking home together"Trisha says

"Aww so sweet"Maria says

"Well here's the video"Trisha says

_**Once the video is over Joe says "Dam Ryders good at singing"**_

_**"He might be more famous than me now"Aunt Mel says**_

_**"Dams right my brother can sing"I say**_

_**"At least he used the walk her home and kiss her Joe move"Joe says**_

_**"Wow"we all say again**_

_**"Wow what" Ryder says coming in**_

**_"Ryder watch this"I say_**

**_"Okay"Ryder says_**

**_Once he sees himself on the news he says "she actually called the news"_**

**_"Emm yes"Joe says_**

**_"Oh btw when you become rich from being a pop star remember your loving Nanny Joe"Joe says_**

**_"What are you talking about I don't want to be a singer no matter how hot or good at singing I am"Ryder says_**

_**"I'm Ryder your amazing you should meet with some labels"Aunt Mel says**_

_**"Oh and nice move your kiss was on the news"Joe says**_

_**"Omg are they ever gonna leave me alone now"Ryder says**_

_**"I don't want to be a singer"Ryder says**_

_**"Ok"They say**_

_**"Goodnight everyone"Ryder says**_

**_"He is best at what he dosnt want to do smooth move Ryder that was my one shot at becoming rich again..I mean his shot at becoming rich"Joe says_**

* * *

**_Now..._**

**_Ryders P.o.v_**

**_I can't believe Holly put that on tv. I'm not even that great. I mean I might consider singing,but its not really my kind of thing._**

**_I know Holly was probally trying to be sweet, but I'm gonna tell all these labels that I'm not really interested in doing music. Its not like I'm lieing. _**

**_Ohh Holly. I really,really like her. She is perfect. Her beautiful blonde hair and gorgous blue eyes. Wow. She is really a knockout. Holly is an angel sent from the gods. When I'm around her I'm happy. When I'm not I think about her and miss her hair,her smile,her laugh,and the way she says my name._**

**_Well I'm off to school now. Got to go see Holly._**

* * *

**_Joes P.o.v_**

**_I see Mel sitting on the couch. She is smart,successful,sexy,and etc. I just cant hide my feelings for her any more. I need to be with her. But she probally dosnt like me that way. I mean I'm the manny and she pays me.I work here. I'm just gonna have to hide my feelings forever and keep it professinal._**

**_But I see her. She is wearing a blue dress with a black sweater over it. She looks stunning. That's it I think. I just can't hide it anymore. I walk over to Mel on the couch and I kiss her. At first,she looks surprised and than she kisses back. Now we are breathing deeply after breaking apart. I felt it. I felt sparks when we kissed. I felt the world change. Or my world change._**

* * *

**_Mels P.o.v_**

**_I see Joe walking up to me. He sits down and turns to me. Before I could say anything he kisses me. At first I'm a little shocked. And then I realised the reason Joe is here is for me. And I kiss back. But I think I knew Joe was here for me a long time ago. I just never wanted to admitt it. And we break apart._**

**_"Umm... Mel" Joe says_**

**_"Yes" I say_**

**_"Will you go on a date with me?" Joe asks_**

**_"Appsolutly" I say_**

**_And at that we are both left smiling._**

* * *

**_Lennoxs P.o.v_**

**_I wake up and I read a text._**

**Zander: Good Morning Babe!**

**Me: Good Morning to you too!**

**Zander: Can I ask you something?**

**Me: Yes you may**

**Zander: Would you like to come over tonight?**

**That question could mean many things. Homework,studying,sex,art,sex.**

**Me: Sure**

**Zander: Great see you 7 pm**

**Me: See you then**

**Okay what does he expect to do tonight. I mean I have kissed him but never went as far as sex. Ever.**

**So I guess I'll find out what he wants tonight. But one thing I know about Zander is that I love him and he loves me so maybe tonight will be the night.**

* * *

**Zanders P.o.v**

**Tonight might be the night I think. I love her. She is incredible. **

** Lennox is a smart,talented writer,pretty,and she's mine. Well not always mine. But she is my girlfriend and I love her.**

**Sex is a big deal. I think. I mean I've never had it before. Ok I'm guessing at shocked you. But yes this would be my first time. I've turn down a lot of girls. I want my first time to be with Lennox and I want hers to be with me. **

**Maybe if she is ready that day will be tonight.**

* * *

**Hollys P.o.v**

**Aww Ryder is so sweet. I see a card taped on my locker.**

**To: Holly**

**Hey Holly, I had a great time with you last night. Hope you did too. Hope to see you on our next date. Ohh and I miss your lips already. **

**Ps. You are a great kisser.**

**From: Ryder**

**You are too Ryder. You are too. Then I see Ryder walking in the hall. I walk up from behind him and say " I miss your lips to". And he turns around and I smash my lips onto his.**

**"oh Ryder did I ever tell you that your the best boyfriend ever" I say using the word boyfriend**

**"Oh and Holly have I ever told you that you are the best girlfriend ever" Ryder says**

**I giggle. And I kiss him again intill we were interupted by our principal saying " No pmsing"**

**Ryder and I break down laughing at this.**

**"Oh and Holly I'm not a good singer" Ryder says**

**"Tell that to all the record labels" I say**

**"Ok,I will" Ryder says**

* * *

**Ryders P.o.v**

**Holly called me her boyfriend. Wow. Never saw that coming. Holly is really the best. Excluding from my life I wonder what's going on in the Scanlon/Burke/Longo household. **

**Ahh I'll never know. Cause what happens in that house isn't always revealed. And I bet nothing good is happening.**

* * *

**No ones P.o.v**

**Little did everyone know what was happening in each others lifes. Mel and Joe started dating. Lennox might be having sex tonight. Zander is a virgin. And know Ryder and Holly have become an official couple. **

* * *

**Hey guys. I included like everyones P. here so yhea. I just felt like adding more couples to the story. Like the Mel and Joe thing will be starting. And more Lennox/Zander too. I just love Lennox/Zander. Okay well please Review. Please,please,please thanks!**


End file.
